mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/My Monkey Tower ideas.
Help me. *Elemental Monkey (Magic) - Uses special magic. Depending on what path you chose it does 1+ to various elemental Bloons. Each path ends with an ability and attack. **Path 1: Inferno ***Inferno Magic: Pops 1+ layer of Nature Bloons. Ocean Bloons invincible. **Path 2: Nature ***Nature Magic: Pops 1+ layer of Ocean Bloons. Inferno Bloons invincible. **Path 3: Ocean ***Ocean Magic: Pops 1+ layer of Inferno Bloons. Nature Bloons invincible. *Monkeystronomer (Magic) - Uses the power of the cosmos to pop bloons. Gains x2 cash from every bloon it pops. Big thanks to Battle for suggesting the paths. **Path 1: Planet ***Better Range: You probably already know. ***Planetary Cash: Gains x3 cash from every bloon it pops. ****Originally Even Better Range. ***Saturn Rings: Now has Saturn Rings which traps up to 5 Bloons, slowing them down. ***Explosive Rings: The more Bloons, the more voliate! ***Terra Crush: When rings expire, they become lazers with infinite pierce! Each bloon is 1+ second added to the lazer. **Path 2: Star ***Star Shot: Shoots stars which has a pierce of 2. ***Sharper Star Shot: Pops +1 layer. ***Hot Star Shot: Can now pop Lead Bloons and now has a pierce of 3. ***Shooting Stars: Triples the stars. Ability: Makes Bloons burn when they hit the stars. ***Lord of the Comets: Shoots a big comet which splits into two more comets every bloons they hit. Ability makes Bloons pop instantly and does huge damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. **Path 3: Celestial ***Speedy Cosmos: Cosmos move faster and home on enemies. ***Vortex Bow: Every 20 pops, shoot a Vortex Arrow which pops 2 layers. ***Solar Slash: When Bloons are near it, the Monkeystronomer knocks them back with a Solar Sword. ***Nebula Zone: Creates a Nebula Zone which slows and pops Bloons. ***Stardust Lord: Vortex Arrows now knockback up to 10 bloons. Solar Slash now gives them a burn which pops 2 layers. Now summons Stardust Turrents which shoots lazers fast. The lazers home on enemy and each lazer segment can pop up to two bloons. Nebula Zones now shoot magical homing energy. ****I think I really need to debuff this and remove the references to Terraria. *Bloonchipper Remake (New Groups anybody?) **Path 1: Suckier ***Suckier: Same. ***Heavy Duty Suction: Same. ***Dual Layer Blades: Same. ***Super Wide Funnel: Sucks up to a ZOMG. ***Extremely Wide Funnel: Can suck in two MOAB-Class Bloons at once! **Path 2: Greedy(?) ***Long Range Suck: Same. ***Faster Shred: Same. ***Triple Barrel: Same. ***Supa-Vac: Same. ***Shred-X: Now can suck up to a BFB. Ejected Bloons are ejected back to the start, with half of their layers lost. Ability also lasts longer. **Path 3: Bloons to Weapons ***Better Ejection: Ejects Bloons further. ***Projectile Bloons: Ejected Bloons damage other Bloons. ***Painful Pops: Ejected Bloons do more damage! ***Firebloon Launch: Ejected Bloons are on fire and burn other Bloons! ***Viral Inferno: MOAB-Class Bloons can now be burnt. Can suck up to a MOAB two. *Turret (Military): Shoots bloons at a blinding speed, but with very low range. **Path 1: Firepower (GET IT?!) **Path 2: Explosives **Path 3: I'm not sure... yet. Side Note: Elemental Bloons are either Inferno/Nature/Ocean. They have special properties with Elemental Monkeys. I am very bad with upgrades. Bloons, two. *Elemental Bloons - Either Inferno, Nature, or Ocean. *Stealer Bloon - Steals bananas to heal itself. *ATB (Anti-Tower Bloon) - When popped, it disables towers around it for 5 seconds. *Flying Bloon - Can only be hit by lobbed projectiles. (Potions or Juggernaut Balls, that is) Category:Blog posts